Welcome To The Freak Show
by MysticalMoons2
Summary: Everyone is different, no one is perfect, but "Miss Poppy" thinks differently. She says they are all perfectly wrapped gifts, and there is nothing to fear. But there are secrets I'm which lies within the wall of this home for perfect children. And mysterys to be solved. Can ezra do it all on his own and see what this home hides. NOT EDITED!
1. chapter 1

Ezra's POV~

I stood on my tip toes to get a better view of the night sky. The stars we're dancing... Well that's what 'Miss poppy' says they are doing, and others say they are flying across the sky in orbet. I like the dancing star one better.

I would always imagine what laid beyond the stars that I saw. Other worlds, monsters, legends that have spread across the galaxy quicker that a fire. I don't know but I would love to know.

I heard my door creak open and a small light illuminated the room. There stood 'Miss Poppy' in all her glory, she held a candle opera in her left hand and a mug in the other. A smile danced on her lips as she walked towards me.

" Ezzie what are you doing up this late "

" waiting for rakesh "

She jokingly roles her eyes and sat the candle opera and mug down on my desk.

" Ezra rakesh is already asleep "

" fine I was looking at the dancing stars "

" I should have known "

'Miss Poppy' pulled the chair that was at my desk to the window and sat down in it and pit me on her lap

" Ezra remember what tomorrow is "

I thought and thought and thought but nothing popped up

" nu uh I can't remember "

" it's your birthday, and your turning eight "

My eyes widened and gasped

" IT MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! "

I yelled it at the top of my lungs, probably waking everyone else up.

" shhhh sh Ezra "

She covered my mouth and laughed

" what am I going to do with you Ezra "

I wrapped my arms around her and handed her a brush so she would brush my hair

" fine fine then go to bed "

" okay 'Miss Poppy' I promise"

She strokes the brush gently threw my hair and and hummed a tune I knew quiet well.

" we lay my son and I beneath the weeping willow... And now I close my eyes... "

She sat down the brush and picked me up and laid me in my bed

" keep practicing and night night "

She blew out the candles and left closing the door behind her. I yawned and saw the mug still on my desk, I reached over and grabbed it and took a small sip

" it's blue milk... My favorite "

I whispered to myself so i wouldn't wake any one, and hopefully no one will be mad in the morning.

I finished the blue milk and sat the mug back on the desk and pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. Soon drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I heard tapping on glass and woke up looking at my window. There was no trees or anyone at my window. The tapping came again 'tap tap tap' it was coming from my room. I looked at my mirror and got out of bed walking towards it.

" nothing... "

I put my hands against the mirror and a face popped in front of me. I jumped back covering my mouth.

I looked back to see it was only rakesh, he could go through mirrors and transform into a raven. He stepped through the mirror and into the room

" man, ezzie you need to dust off that mirror "

" rakesh you cared me so badly! "

" sorry... Well you woke me up "

" I knew I was going to wake someone up "

" you interfered with my beauty rest "

I laughed and punched him in the arm. Rakesh was only two years older than me. He has black hair that is wind swept to the letter and dyed at the tips purple, he has gray blue eyes and pau'an markings under his eyes, cause he is part human pau'an and bird. He was my best friend ever since he arrived here when he was seven.

There is always new arrivals every month, and tomorrow a new person should be arriving along with my birthday.

" I want sleep "

I pushed rakesh back into the mirror and got back into bed, and fell asleep once more. I'm really excited about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra's POV~

I woke to the sound of 'Miss Poppy' yelling my name. I jumped out of bed and put on new clothe. I ran out my door and slid down the railing of the stairs and landed on the ground

" have a nice fall viper "

I looked up to Robey the bully here, he likes to pick on me the most.

I hated when he called me viper. That's my birth name, I couldn't stand the name. The name my parents gave me, the parents that hated me.

I stood up and walked past Robey and made my way to 'Miss Poppy'

" not so fast "

He grabbed my shoulder and through me to the ground, I heard a loud crack as my body mass contact with the stone floor. Robey was laughing as he kicked me in the side.

" you never would have can here noob "

I tried to get up but every thing hurt. I felt a burning pain on my back, and then I got picked up.

" let's make you a star "

He was in he's regular form a Phoenix, his normally yellow hair was now a blaze of fire of red oranges yellows and blue, he's eyes are burning black tunnels, his skin burning hot against my skin. I couldn't take much more.

I suddenly was dropped to the ground and heard Robey scream and run up the stairs.

" you ok "

A voice I'd never heard before broke the few seconds of silence.

I don't move, nor did I attempt to. Nor say a word. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cool hand. The burning went away and so did the pain. After a minute or so I sat up in no pain what so ever and looked at my hero

He had one gold eye and one green blue eye, he had brown hair that was in a ponytail and to sharp fangs.

" thanks uh.. "

" names Kanan but I have other names to "

" why's that "

" I have mpd, it for some reason comes with my powers "

" and those are"

" I have healing powers and if someone is at the brim of death I can save them "

" really! That's is so cool "

He stood up and held out a hand for me, I took it and stood

" and you are "

" oh... Uh... Sorry the names Ezra "

" what can you do "

" I rather not say "

" hey I told you mine now spill "

" fine I am a-"

" there you are Ezra I've been looking for you "

It was 'Miss Poppy" I'd forgotten I needed to go see her

" I'm sorry I was just speaking to Kanan, I had a bad run in with Robey "

" are you hurt is everything ok "

She pulled me into a motherly bear hug

" I'm... All right... Losing air... Quickly "

She let go of me and smiled her beautiful smile at me, and put her hands in my shoulders

" was Kanan nice to you "

" yeah he healed me and he's really nice "

" healed... What do you mean healed "

Her eyes flashed neon green

" yeah that rosty guy burned him badly but I used my powers to save him "

" ok... As long as both of you are alive its all good "

I had two questions I needed to ask

" is Kanan the new arrival "

" yes he's he is Ezra "

" and 'Miss Poppy' were is the cake "

She laughed and placed a hand on my back

" this way ezzie "

I was currently shoveling cake into my mouth when I noticed Kanan looking intensely at the cake

" yio ernt sumw "

" what "

I swallowed my cake and then spoke

" sorry, I said do you want some "

" no I can't have cake "

" what! You cant... Can you have ice cream "

" no I can't, I can't have any food you eat cause it's 'human' food "

" then what can you eat "

" raw meats and... "

" and what "

"... Blood "

The fork that was in my mouth fell out and onto the floor.

" did you say blood "


	3. Chapter 3

so your like a vampire "

" yeah like a vampire, I don't need the blood mostly my other sides do "

" how many other sides do you have and what's there names "

" I have five and they are, Jimmy Johnny Erich may and near "

" cool "

I was going to ask him a question but when I turned to look at him, he was gone.

" Kanan where did you go "

I ran up the stairs and to the rooms, all them we're locked meaning everyone was out and doing something. Probably dangerous like usual.

I continued to walk do the dark halls till I heard 'Miss Poppy'. I got excited cause I always talk to her in her rooms but not at this time.

I ran down the hall, past four doors. Her door was slightly cracked so I could see in.

" oh my dear boy is everything right in the world for you "

" yes mommy "

" good, remember what you need to do on the fifth of June "

" no i cant "

" That's all right, what you need to do is k- ezra sweetie what are you doing in here "

What were they talking about. And wait that's kanan.

" i was looking for kanan "

" well im right here "

He jumped off the bed he was sitting on next to 'Miss Poppy' and walked over to me.

" what were you talking about "

None of them answered, kanan scratched the back of his neck and 'Miss Poppy' paled a little

" that i needed to kindle something on the fifth of june "

" yes he is going to Kindle armor... ?"

I might not be that smart but i knew something was up with this kanan kid.

" so why are you looking for me "

" oh i wanted to introduce you to my friends "

" ok "

He smiled brightly and followed me to the front were everyone hung out during the day.

" so who first "

" hmm maybe Sabine and Hera "

He nodded his head and I lead them to Hera and Sabine, they we're by the fountain.

" hey guys "

" did someone die "

" meuty zopwet " ' what do you want'

Sabine was a mando, she can transform into a shadow like creature with white eyes. And Hera is a twi'ket ( don't flame me for spelling it wrong), she can duplicate herself as many times as she wants and has a scream that can shatter anything.

" nice to meet you both "

" oh and Sabine doesn't speak English, only estop "

" what's estop "

Hera bumped in

" estop is and ancient language of a vampire or an elder vampire language"

Kanans face turned bright red, I knew he was embarrassed. But for what.

" what's wrong, your face is bright red "

" okly alown alqp " ' he is funny looking'

" how can you speak that, I'm a vampire and I speak basic estop "

Sabine started to laugh and fell into the fountain which was pretty funny to if only her laugh wasn't contagious and will kill you if you don't stop

" stop laughing your haha going to ha kill me "

" I got this "

Kanan pulled sabine out of the fountain with one hand and covered her mouth with another.

" now it's quiet "

We continued to go about and meet my friends, so here are the others.

Zeb a lasat, he can read anyone's mind and has the powers of earth. It's pretty cool... Sometimes.

Inquisitor a pau'an and the year younger brother of rakesh. He can become any living or dead person and take there form, he can also turn into black mist.

Kallus a human and half fallen angel. He's wings look broken but are perfect, he also controls time.

And me. I'm still to scared to say.

'Miss Poppy' told me to take Kanan to his room and so I did, but the thing was that he's room was right a crossed from my room and that's not the worst part as he was leaving my room to his but he had a sickining smile plagued across his face and waved and open and closed wave good bye...


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't fall asleep, why why why!

I slammed my face into the pillow hopefully hard enough that it would knock me out. I hit my face about seven times when I decided I had a to thick of a skull.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the cool floors. It was to dark for even me to see and I had heat vision during the nights.

I felt around till I got to the door, I pulled it open and heard a scream and instantly closed the door.

" what... Was... That "

I was feeling around again when I felt a small box, I narrowed my eyes and finally saw what they we're.

" matches "

All I needed to do was find a candle. I opened the box and saw a letter. I stood there again narrowing my eyes till I could read it.

Light stay in the light as you walk through your home.

You will find the candle were your eyes watches the dance~S~

Where my eyes watches the dance... The window, I watch the stars dance there all the time.

With my eyes adjusted to the dark I found the window and found a small box rested on the windowsill. I reached for the box and placed my small hands on it when a dark shadowed hands grabbed mine.

I shot up in my bed, sweat buds rolling down my forehead. I was breathing quickly, and was now holding my head.

I slid off my bed and waked over to a mirror, I looked normal... Except my bleeding hand! I rushed to the bathroom and put my hand under the cold water. It burned a lot, how did that happen.

A flash back from the dream flashed in front of my eyes, me reaching for the box and a hand grabbing my hand. A cold shiver traveled up my back at the thought of the dream I turned off the water and saw no cuts just a bruise, it was shaped like a hand...

" oh blas detre " ' morning blue Berry '

I jumped at the sound of Sabines voice. And I'm glad I under stand the language she speaks... Shorta

" uipt lkjh asdf " ' why so jumpy '

" hey sab just a... Wait how did you get into my room "

" opadf jlewq zsaip kalai hgfd " ' your window was still open dum dum '

" oh, eh... Wait how was my window open. "

Was it the dream I had... Do I sleep walk, what ever was going on I need to find out.

" idat kjer muffin " 'I'm gonna eat your muffin '

" what "

" ifty ooqr ggla materq lalorw " ' if you don't come down for breakfast '

" I want my muffin "

I ran past Sabine and down the stairs, I took a sharp left and busted through the dinning halls doors. Everyone else looked at me questioningly till Sabine literally broke through the window and landed on the table

" klos muffin al" ' the muffin mine '

Everyone returned to there conversations like nothing happened because nothing really did, we would call that normal.

I walked to my normal seat and sat down. As I sat down I saw two ravens, one could be rakesh or not.

One landed in the seat to the right of me and turned into rakesh and the other landed in the seat in front of me and turned into Inquisitor... I didn't know he could do that

" how did you do that "

" my brother thought me "

I looked at rakesh who was shoveling pancakes into his mouth

" teach me to do that "

" ok but you can't turn into a raven you can turn into a black or blue viper "

I hated the word viper

" Kay now we're the muffins "

I looked over at Sabine who was eating my muffins...


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine threw a muffin a my head and smiled her sweet smile and ate another muffin.

I took a big bit out of the muffin and felt something hard as I was chewing. I pulled out a small purple container. I wiped off the spit and chewed up banana muffin and opened the container and pulled out a piece of paper.

Poison can be a pain to make...

One of the glasses in the dinning hall has a key in it ... Well all of them have a key but the right one is in a crystal stone glass.

I started to panick, there were about five hundred people here in this dinning hall. I started to feel a firery pain in my head and chest. My eyes started to unfocused and my breathes hitch. Whispers of an unknown origin started in my ears. And I think I see figures starting to form

People started to leave the dinning hall in groups, I soon was the only one there.

I then remembered the crystal stone glasses is for the teenagers only witch is closes to the back of the dinning hall. I ran... More like staggered to the back of the room and saw all the glasses filled with a dark green colored liquid in them.

" v-viper blood... "

" haha WeLl Isn't tHIs fun "

I looked around till I saw a familiar someone on the window ledge

" Kanan wh-what are you doing in here "

" I'm here to watch you... Die hahaha and its not Kanan its jimmy "

I swung my arms knocking off glasses witch they broke on the floor I saw many different keys not knowing which was the right one. I did the same and all of the keys we're in the floor and they we're all the same.

Kan- Jimmy started to laugh

" oh dear Ezra looking for this "

He was holding up a crystal stone glass with a golden key hanging from the Handel, it had to be the key

The pain in my chest and head worsened and my vision darkened completely.

" use my senses "

I used my other way of seeing to find him, that slimy double-crossing no-wood swagler was up on the chandelier.

I lunged at him but missed. The chandelier started to swing causing him to fall, I grabbed the key and not knowing what to do with it.

" fAiR Game "

Jimmy tossed me a box with a lock on it. I unlocked the box and saw a vile if viper blood

" it has the antidote in it "

I uncapped the bottle, and closed my eyes and drank it. The taste of rotten eggs and matalic hit my tounge like an explosion.

My body became light and my I started to fall into a darkness I haven't seen in a long time.

" Ezra Ezra please tell me your not dead "

" I'm... Alive "

I opened my eyes and saw Hera, she was poking my face... I have no clue

" what happened "

" Ezra you almost died, you fell over the stairs railing and onto a glass table, it sliced open your left side of your waist "

I pulled up my shirt and saw the deep cut, that didn't happen, was I like the dream I had the other night

" but we're did jim- Kanan go "

" he's the one that found you bleeding out and took you here "

If course it was him, why

" how long have I been out "

" three days a four nights "

" wow, I uh don't know what to say "

" well you can get out of here today oh and rakesh say he can teach you to turn into a full s- viper today if ya want "

" yeah of course "

I jumped out of bed and felt a cold breeze, I looked behind me to see Hera had a bright red face

" what "

" there is no back to you medical gown I see you butt "

My face lit up and I covered my behind

" then don't look "

" your butt is so white "

" be quiet "

I pulled some clothe on and went to find rakesh, or for rakesh to find me. He jumped down from a tree scaring me

" Ahhh "

" that was the girlyest scream EVER "

I pushed him into the fountain

( if you want to read farther into the story you can find my story on Wattpad, it goes to chapter eleven, still unedited but you can read and get more updates on the story :3 And my name is MysticalMoons2 )


End file.
